The Deadly Embrace of Desire
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Desire is fatal - especially between enemies - but with the teen hero and the Master of Monkey Kung Fu, the forbidden fruit has never tasted that much sweeter.


**First of all, Monkey Fist is a fantastic villain I have known since I was a kid, when the show first came on. :) And I must guiltily confess I have a bit of a crush on him today as I did then. How can I not? But I never thought I'd do a story of him - him AND Kim Possible.**

 **My friend Vytina has done a couple works of this non-canon couple, as have several others whose work also inspired me to finally pick up the ink (figuratively speaking) and start my first Kim Possible/Monkey Fist story. :D Theoretically as well as according to my friends, Kim was obviously attracted to him at first sight, being the teenager she still was and how natural it is to be drawn to a man like Lord Monty Fiske. He might have been the same way, although he sees a woman rather than a girl - and a man like him always finds means to get her "carefully constructed world" to fall apart (Vytina's term of phrase). She might not throw away what she has overnight, nor might she ever truly leave it for the man she's drawn to, he would always be there.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible.**

"You came - and you came alone. I had my doubts you would disobey the instructions and bring the monkey-phobic sidekick along," he noted as he reclined on his throne. It was interesting how he still managed to return home every time from prison to his ancestral castle and finding that it was thus far not on the market to become a historical ground or even bought off by a willing billionaire - or even by the queen herself - and changed for their own benefit. After last time, she'd have thought he'd retreat back to Cambodia where he was at home.

His sharp cerulean eyes traveled over her, supposed to make her feel vulnerable given she was not dressed to fight as she often would be, which pleased him greatly. "And you came exactly as I wanted you to," he finished coyly.

She lifted her chin up and put her hands on her hips, making him chuckle. She'd had help from Sergeant Hussain to come here after she and Ron helped his force weeks ago, but when she was eight kilometers from her given destination, she donned her less snugging "save the world" clothes for what he'd spoken in the note that had discreetly been telegrammed to her that Wade had gotten a hold of.

 _There is no need for violence today. I need to consult with you on...private matters. Come armed if you must, but it would be pointless._ _Do not_ _bring Stoppable or any others. Oh, and do not dress for fighting; come refined like you have nothing to hide between us._

 _\- M.F._

The elegant corsiva was a rarity, but well-done. This was his hand that he still managed to master despite having mutated hands and feet to befit what he thirsted mercilessly to become, and all with failed attempts because she always stopped him. Who else could use the initials "M.F."? Monty Fiske - _Monkey Fist_ \- wanted her _help?_ If he thought she'd be happy to see him after trying to torture her to get the power of the Amulet of the Monkey King from her, he was mistaken that she'd think any more or less of him. He loathed her, too; that much was obvious.

But right now, she wasn't sure if hate would be the word, with the way he continued to look her over in her off-shoulder ivory romper, covering but outlining her silhouette, and her fiery mane wild. She'd changed before she arrived, and he guessed as much but did not feel the need to mention it. "Well, I'm here now," Kim said impatiently, "so what do you want if not a fight?" Or a call to the authorities, her mind added, but there would be no way they could make it in time.

And where was her _backup_ when she needed it?

His demented laugh bounced off the walls with pure amusement. "Believe me, I did consider a personal match over recent events."

"Revenge for me beating you in front of the entire school?" Kim teased, relaxing but keeping her guard up in case any of his monkey ninjas were hidden and ready to pounce her at any time.

Monkey Fist's face dissolved into a scowl at the memory of the humiliation. "Quite the contrary. However, since you bested me and they let me go so I could be imported back, I have not been able to let it go quite that easily. I should have been the Monkey King had you not intervened and grasped that power for yourself." His face twisted into an unpleasant smile, his eyes glittering with malice.

"I have begun to think that after each time you defeat me, we're not destined to win over the other, Miss Possible."

What was he trying to do this time? He had used her to get the jade monkey, fought her at her father's space station, and recently he tried to take her apart to get the Monkey King's magic from her - which had temporarily taken her humanity, of course. What did he want now? Kidnapping you and promising torture was enough to harden a girl's feelings. She wanted to fight him here and now, show that despite her apparently vulnerable state - these clothes marked her as such - she wasn't going to let him win this time. She always won in the end.

But the sooner he spoke about how their endless battles proved tiresome, she blinked. He toyed with her before, and he was doing it again; she just knew it. "What are you going on about, Monkey Fist?" she demanded, clenching her fists. "Don't we both know that I always win?"

What was he doing wasting his time trying to be something he wasn't? She admitted to herself that she was tired of fighting him, but given his motives, he was in the same department of her other rivals: world domination. The difference? He wanted to be the god of all simians in existence, but he had been so lost in his fantasies that he didn't see he was just a man. Man had the wildest of dreams and would do anything to achieve them...

"Humiliating as it is, you have. But I never can seem to get rid of you, can I?" She found herself locking emerald eyes with ocean blue once again, seeing them darken to a stormy grey. The clouds that covered the crystal blue and unleashed a raging downfall upon those beneath it. "Kimberly, since I feel...confident enough to call you by informal means in these circumstances..." She shivered at the way he said her name; it was never anything to shove down that easily, or ever. "...you deserve the answer after the delay long enough."

The infuriation was boiling her blood that the fire was causing her to sweat, beneath her hair and on the exposed limbs. He would not take his eyes off her, and she would not let him see that he was reducing her to a quivering little victim of his amusement. She never would be anyone's toy.

"Kim Possible, perhaps someday I could make you my Monkey Queen."

She bared her teeth and growled that he had the surprising nerve to - "Why would I...?" Her voice failed her, because the fury was too great. What had prompted his delusioned mind to think that, after everything, that she would be his -! "No," she said instead, folding her arms across her chest and lifting her chin at him. "I won't be your queen, Lord Fist. No way, Jose."

"Oh, of course, I knew you would say that." He sat on his legs on the throne, cross-legged and his hands on the knees. "It's unsurprising enough." His eyes narrowed. "But I am not content to leave it at that," he said, the hiss evident and sizzling.

Kim had the Kimmunicator, but that would only get her far before the monkey man signaled for his hidden army to take her down. She never accepted defeat, but coming to him in this state she was now in, she knew she was trapped. Besides, he was going to let her go, wasn't he? She reminded herself that he tried to kill her, that he was mad, and he was willing to do anything for himself. "If you're done playing with me, you've wasted my time," Kim snapped. "I've got a test to study for in two more days -"

His bark of a laugh broke her off. "My dear, you should not blame me for something as trivial. I have recently been to Mt. Kilimanjaro on a minor 'expedition' to see if I would be interested in any long-hidden artifacts for Mystical Monkey Power -"

"This is involving another 'takeover'," she interrupted angrily, making him just as angry.

"Do please bite your tongue until I am finish, Miss Possible. Anyway..." He cleared his throat and leaned backwards. "...I have not been successful, but I did acquire something I knew would interest you." His right hand came up and something dangled from it, twinkling far away but plainly visible. It was a necklace.

Kim gulped. This was what he was doing: he must be bribing her with _jewelry_ to keep her from going after him next time! She wanted to scream at him, but her voice felt dry that she could not speak. Seeing what the trinket looked like made her wobble. Fist's chuckle added to it. A small collection of the rare, precious violet-blue tanzanite stones were swirled around with darker stones, bringing lightning and water together. Two different elements of the same world strengthening power...

"You do not have the need to answer; I can see it in your eyes," he noted, holding it out to her, but she could not take it. There was a catch, and she knew it. HE knew it; she saw it in his eyes, seeing everything in them from the intelligence, the respect, and the thirst for power. He hid behind a classy, polished shell but threw it away to show the warrior he was. The warrior he believed he was destined to be. He was "bad road" - Ron's words from the beginning - and everything he did was "sick and wrong", but he was also still what she'd told herself he was: a man.

He was still a man, a human who did not understand the consequences of lust. The deadly results of hunger.

She had all evening and night with him. He wanted her here, but why? She was about to find out soon enough. "It's beautiful," she said finally, "but it does not floor me."

Fiske sighed, lowering that hand to his lap. "It's a pity."

"Would you get to the real reason besides a jewel?"

When he raised his eyes up, looking at her from beneath the lids, the glimmer was back which meant more than just trouble. "It's something more complicated than you would understand," he said softly. "Kimberly, it's been so long that I felt another minute was not worth passing by. The fiasco with the amulet was uncalled for..."

"To which you tried to kill me!" she shouted. He continued, calm and undaunted.

"Which I confess that I regret most immensely, yet it did not deter how I have felt for you since the moment I met you. And every meeting and fight to follow. I might strive ambitiously to become the ultimate Monkey Master, but I still harbor needs that any mortal man would - only I doubt this is more than just basic need."

Her heart began to beat rapidly now, and she lost count of how many beats that passed as he paused, allowing her to absorb the words. He...he...

"Desire," she breathed out, and she stumbled backwards, her head spinning. It was screaming at her - the adolescent side of her - that he finally said the words that a younger girl, or maybe still at her age, would die to hear and then faint that it finally happened. The other half warned her it was not right, he was her enemy...

His voice was distant that she could not hear what he said; all she was aware of was falling backwards and being caught by numerous little acrobatic arms that only he could teach. After that, darkness took her away.

When she awoke, there was no such pain in any part of her body, and her mind was a little numb but softening back to normal. She opened her eyes, blinking away the blur until she saw herself staring at the ceiling. She was no longer in the throne room; finally finding herself laying in a vast canopy bed, she discovered she was in _his room._

He was sitting before the fireplace, the flames lit. Night had fallen; the curtains were left open to show the dark indigo sky without a star, and the quarter moon shone into the room. Beneath, nature was whispering in the trees, breathing soft words of harmony. His back faced her, but he was aware that she had awoken. "I was wondering when you would come around."

Kim snorted as she sat up. He hadn't undressed her or touched her, but this wouldn't be like him. However, the weight around her neck was an uncomfortable addition; he did slip the necklace around her neck while she was unconscious. She could not remember the last time she fainted from shock. And right now, given her energy was back, she decided to take advantage of this and try to run. Bolting to both feet, she ran barefoot to the door - he had taken her shoes off, too, or did one of his monkeys? - only to bolt back after nearly running into _him_.

He bared his canines in a grin as he stood his hunched over stance, and in return, she crouched on her knees before him, ready to fight him now. This was only a game, one she decided she had no choice but to play.

"Don't try and test me, Kimberly," he chided. "Did you really think you could get away from me so quickly? I have spent barely three hours waiting for you to come around, meditating before the fire as I longed for your awakening..."

"You're not going to have me," she snarled. "Your twisted brain must have decided that by 'taking' me, this makes it easier for me to not fight you in the future."

He laughed. "Such vivid cynicism." Then he became serious again and began to approach her, the hunter coming for her. She stepped backwards until she felt the bed against the backs of her legs and sat down on the edge in spite of herself. "Miss Possible, the games are done here, and I will say this one more time: in my entire lifetime, all I ever wanted was to be another entity, to live beyond my wildest dreams. There is no mortal man or woman to ever have the courage to bring such fantasies to life, but proven between myself and you, they are not easy to obtain. And you? The one in my way - although I confess that no matter how many times we keep finding each other, I see more than the world sees you as." He was leaning over her now that she found herself leaning backwards.

"I know what you will say, that we are not the same. But don't you recall I was once as high as you? I was once respected..."

"Until you threw it away for something not meant for you. That was why the jade monkeys were hidden away, so men like _you_ -" she spat. "- would not abuse the power." His eyes darkened to a maddening indigo. She had pushed the right button to set him off.

"Precisely where I was going. Beneath everything left on my shoulders by my parents, I did not feel complete. The entire world did not see that the man who had everything was not satisfied, nor could they ever understand. I was not much younger than you are when this began, but who was I to drop my cultured mask and be disapproved of in society's eyes?" Now his orbs flashed like blue-purple fire before it subsided to a cooler tone. "But my world began to turn when I heard about you, became...fascinated by you. You are the 'girl who can do anything', but what about beneath the surface? You are just like me, and that was why I allowed my rational mind to reach such a decision: I want you, Kim Possible."

Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to shut out the words, but he had her hypnotized on the spot. She had made the decision to keep her virginity intact, at least until she did actually find her "special someone". Her mother had told her that the first time on the wedding night was special enough, but this was reality and not fantasy romance. And right now, Kim found herself pinned beneath the monkey man - the man he had been, who deceived her - and he was proclaiming his DESIRE for her.

Her heart was pounding so fast she was afraid an attack would burst.

"No!" She threw a hand at him, wanting so much to strike him, but he caught her wrist.

"Don't fight it," he breathed against her ear. "I can feel it and smell it, and see it in your eyes. You're denying it, and you're not very stealth at it."

Monkey Fist was the one who occupied her mind and all besides the "great" Dr. Drakken and Shego, of course - but not in _this_ sense...and Fist was a regular match who stood out from the rest given his history and his appetites for greater power. But he was not above them all. Someone had to root him back to reality, especially after the incident with the Monkey King's Amulet, but who did he have for this?

"Monty," she grunted against him, "you've gotten nothing out of our history, so what will be any different this time?"

He frowned at her, his thick brows creasing together in a single line, but then it softened into a sinister but irresistible smile. "Perhaps this is in order as your answer." He leaned down and ran his tongue along the sensitive base of her neck, the unexpected and unwanted pleasure coursing through her as she shivered, the obvious thundering of her heart reaching his ears. "A rapidly beating heart does not lie. I'm not going to force myself onto you, Kimberly, but I will do what I have to," he promised, rumbling in his throat.

She gasped when his free hand came up to caress her bared thigh, for her shorts had ridden up to expose more skin, and his strong, strange fingers squeezed her thigh to provoke a jitter in her body. She opened her mouth to protest, but his mouth was over hers, silencing any more protests and jabs from her own lips. He had the upper hand now, and there was nothing further she could do.

She'd have thought being tense would make her stronger, but the more pressure applied, the more her defenses lowered and her being softened. She relaxed only because resisting hurt so much. He was very fierce in this as he was when he packed his fists with her on occasion - but this time was oddly tender, firm and searing. If she played along again, then no one would get hurt.

Or was it...something else? Her stomach tightened and then pooled with liquid heat as he continued to ravish her mouth with his, distracting her from any thoughts as well as making her aware of what he was doing to her body now as well as his own. However, the moment was over when he finally broke it off and took in her flushed face and swollen lips, as well as her watering eyes. She knew why; she was helpless against him, but deep down, she did want this as much as he did. Seeing all of this, his smile was of satisfaction.

" _Kim."_

She had not said his real name in so long a time. "Monty." To finally whisper it was the same feeling as when she first saw him on his documentary detailing everything he dedicated his life to on the study of simians. His features were no longer the polished aristocracy she'd seen before he called for her help - and he made her nearly melt, but she didn't truly pay attention to the "schoolgirl crush" reserved for other girls her age because she still had a job to do, and it wasn't like it would have been anything serious anyways - but to know he'd used her, tricked her, was more than she could bear. It was like a stab to the heart, and crushing it in the process.

He paused in his ministrations and rested his head over her heart, enjoying the sound as well as the vibrations against his face. "Mmm, it's been long enough since I have been called by my birth name." He then raised it and locked eyes with her yet again. "Establishes an equality contact."

She wanted to say again they were not equal, that she was the heroine and he was the villain - but it seemed nothing of that sort mattered right now. She was far from calling her backup, she was laying here beneath him in his bed, wearing a slinky but innocent outfit nothing like the one she confronted the criminals with, and it was just like that: a long-buried fantasy of this man come alive. It was wrong but right at the same time. Your body's needs and wants could never be suppressed for long, either.

But tomorrow, they were back to their stage as it was.

"What do you want now?" she said finally. "My permission?" Her lower body was aching now, and how often did she fantasize a certain boy - or man for that matter - only for it to actually come true? It was a good dream that shouldn't exist, but it materialized in your psyche that made you feel good only to wake up and twinge with regret that it would never happen again. That was what would happen after she gave him what he wanted of her - but he also wanted to make this easy for them both. He didn't want them to be enemies, just for tonight.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear. Then we can continue?"

She nodded, looking up at the ceiling which made him slightly wounded. "I thought looking would make this easier. Unless..." His eyes closed briefly before they reopened. "...you have never been with a man."

"I haven't," Kim answered, looking down at him as she laid on her back. He chuckled and nodded, saying nothing, but he was thoroughly pleased.

"I shall take this gently," he swore, beginning at the bottom and tugging the string around her white shorts, then pulled them down once they were loose enough, revealing her toned lower half as well as the nude-colored lace bikini, and his laughter picked up. "My, Miss Possible."

She returned the laugh. "You've never seen women's lingerie, Lord Fiske?" she teased.

"Not likely. I'm far too gentlemanly for such random, cheap, degrading fantasies." Gentleman? Wasn't he ever? He leaned down and pressed a kiss over her skin, inhaling the remainder of her strawberry body lotion soaking in, murmuring wordlessly and nibbling, kissing her flesh, shooting to the sensitive part of her body and then throughout, causing her to quiver and roll her head to the other side. For someone who had never done this - and how old _was_ he, late thirties or early forties? He was fine for his age - he was mastering well. She had the talk with her mother when she was reaching pre-teen years, but even "the talk" was nothing compared to the real deal like right now.

And then he stopped when he reached the base of her thigh, where she was itching and moist, wanting him. But he avoided that part altogether and moved over her, picking up the shirt from the end and dragging up, exposing a strapless, midriff-baring bra colored the same as her bikini. The danger point - the words of health and sex ed teachers coming to mind - was getting close, but she lived for it and decided it might be a risk worth taking, and it would only be one night and hopefully no more to come.

She sat up and pulled her shirt the rest of the way off, letting him look her over and not hiding anything from her; his eyes smoldered with dark lust and respect mixed as a fantastic cocktail with two different recipes. The comparison would have been funny if not for the circumstances. He didn't need to tell her with his own words how he found her, and that made it easier for her. But now - "Can I see you now?"

Coupling required skin on skin contact, which she thought was needed for her first time with him, but him? His posture stiffened when she asked him to undress himself as he had done for her. He didn't look happy, but he said nothing. Suddenly, Kim felt embarrassed that she had to ask, but then she relaxed when he slid off the bed, and now that she saw his monkey hands and feet, her mind pricked with the thought that his human body would look very different from those parts, marking it as an awkward, odd combination, but maybe if she did look but not make direct eye contact...

He took his clothes off faster than she expected, or was she thinking so much that she didn't pay attention? "You find me unappealing, don't you?" he asked bitterly, making her look at him and gasped when she saw him. He was nothing in the form of monkey that she expected; just his hands and feet had changed, but his structure was lightly muscled and lean. His six-pack was well done; a narrow trail of dark hair started beneath his navel and stopped above the striking dark curls around his manhood. Her blood boiled to higher points and her skin burned just as hot.

"Not...bad at all," was all she could get out. She wanted to say something better than that, something to boost his self-esteem as he'd been doubting revealing his body to her, and this was a side she'd never seen in him before.

"Not bad," he repeated, shaking his head and taking a step forward. "I'd have expected more than that."

Kim swallowed. His feelings had been hurt, but it was not like he would throw a tantrum as a high school boy would. And it was only the first time! It was also then that she noticed how she still wore her undergarments as opposed to him being fully naked in front of her. She quickly stood to her feet, provoking a raised eyebrow that soon dropped upon seeing what she was doing. She unzipped the bustier from the back and pulled it over from the front, then slid off her bikini so he saw her equal. Besides her athletic grace, he glimpsed proud breasts if not model voluptuous, and the shining reddish brown triangle that was her womanhood. A smirk tugged both corners of his mouth. This more than made up for any doubts of self-consciousness. He'd never seen women's lingerie before, never engaged in this before, and - "Never seen a naked girl before, my lord?" she asked, both hands on her hips and making him laugh again.

"Especially one standing before me, my _lady_."

 _My lord...my_ lady. Lord _and_ lady as equal. She recalled her words with stunned surprise, enflamed when he moved in front of her, their bodies nearly touching. "And my lady should no longer be kept waiting."

She fell backwards onto the bed, against lush fabrics and the firelight glowing warm amber around them. Monty's body, strong and warm, covered hers and sent her roaring with fire than the flames before the bed could give them. He had lived in her dreams and day thoughts, both in the past up to now, but now he was kissing her and touching her with more passion than what existed only in the imagination. "Lord Fiske..." she sighed when he rubbed himself experimentally against her, just to drive them both before he could carry on.

"Monty," he corrected slyly.

His teeth were on her right breast now, not giving her time to relax, but it was not like he ever gave a warning. She cried out when his canines nibbled her nipple, but it was so damned good that she wanted more. He abandoned that breast then and moved onto its partner, giving it the treatment and then elevating his body upwards as he brought his hips up to meet with hers. It was coming...

"Oh, Kimberly, I'm terribly sorry," he apologized when he noticed her agonized expression. The pain shooting through her was unexpected even though she had been warned a long time ago. She tensed around him, but relaxed when the pain subsided, and she gave him a reassuring smile that he returned and leaned down to recapture her lips in a blaze and began to harmonize his body with hers. She arched backwards when his teeth, lips and tongue covered her upper body again, sizzling her and driving her to a frenzy. How he managed that while keeping himself thrusting in and out of her - he was flexible, which made it easier for him to carry out his ministrations. Kim Possible was beyond control of herself as the inferno that was Monty Fiske's ravenous desire passed though her.

Her arms found their strength when she felt the need to reach behind him, around to caress his back and buttocks, noting the firmness. He stopped what he was doing, irritating her but he looked even more. However, it changed to amusement. "Have quite the firm grip, I see," he said dryly.

"Just got curious to see how tight it was," she returned, drawing another bemused chuckle from him.

Unknown to either of them, the monkey ninjas had gotten bored and decided to hide out, watch as their master and his unwilling guest engaged in what they had no idea was called, but they did gather it was fairly normal between human beings - human as far as Monkey Fist could be considered. The monkeys watched as heroine and villain - _lovers_ \- let go of the reins of safety and swam out into the sea of lust.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, content and not wishing to just end it just like that. Kim felt like she did not want to leave him - ever, the dark side of her psyche added - and spend the rest of the night and morning with him, but her heart said it could not be. She had a family, friends and other people to protect, as well as a future. She could not give it up for this man, no matter how much she would want to, and no matter how much he had wanted her to be his "monkey queen". It might have been fresher than any spring rain - and more burning to her core than anything to make her body feel like that - but it wasn't meant to be. They were still enemies.

But that did not mean she would forget this night, or how wonderful he had been.

She slipped out of the bed and watched him as he rolled over onto his back in his sleep. Monty Fiske had been a handsome man in her eyes, both on television and when she first met him. And he still was now, even with his mutated hands and feet. Sleeping and probably dreaming away, he was being displayed more as the human he was inside. She just knew there was still humanity in him; this was not coming from simply having her first orgasm with the man of her dreams.

She lowered her eyes to the floor, staring over her nude body in the process. "Good-bye," she whispered to him as she saw the tanzanite wave charm was still resting against her, just above her heart. Now that she'd unclasped it and held it in both hands, she saw how the colors were so much like _his,_ so magical to glimpse into, and darkened when his mood changed. Ironic and perfect - but it could not come back home with her. It would wound him further, but he would understand why she didn't take the gift...so she hoped.

She kissed the necklace gently before laying it down on the surface of the table beside the bed. He was now laying on his side away, back facing her, making it easier for her to gather her discarded clothes and redress quietly and hastily so she could get away faster - but bring on the ninja monkeys if it would be. When he awoke, she would be gone and he would unleash his wrath on his minions and perhaps the entire house - and maybe unintentionally on his precious ancient texts, see his devastated reaction.

Desire was deadly, especially between two enemies, but it was also the greatest experience of the teen hero's life as well as the Master of Monkey Kung Fu.

 **The title comes from a song by Trobar de Morte, which is actually "The Deadly Embrace of Love" in a Spanish name. :) I'm intending a follow-up in the near future, so don't go away.**

 **Reviews one hundred percent appreciated. :D This couple has been done before but needs more paying attention to.**


End file.
